<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What to Make of This (and You) by KitsunePhantom09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414122">What to Make of This (and You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09'>KitsunePhantom09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Spirit Gate 07, here ya go, i was going to write something else but it got out of hand so i have to improvise, there's no outright shipping but it is heavily implied, yet another prompt i could turn into a full story, ygocollablove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange people are visiting his people's home, and Yusei is curious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What to Make of This (and You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>Don’t go near the foreigners</em>’ was the mantra going around the tribe since the first time the massive vessels appeared on the horizon. Those great things were made of a strange material, glinting in the sun as the water did. Those vessels were powerful and mystical, able to move in the waters even in direct opposition to the winds, and they were quick, cutting through the water like the sharpest of claws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The people the shiny vessels harbored within them were…well, <em>bizarre</em>. All of them were such strange, colorful clothing that didn’t blend into the environment or seem to allow freedom of movement. Such bright colors was an indication of danger in animals, so perhaps these strangers were the same. That was the idea of the tribe’s elders, at least; if the foreigners were making their inherent danger so obvious, it should be taken seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusei was not obeying the rule so strictly, much to his father’s dismay. How could he when these foreigners were so intriguing? Their clothing, their language, their behavior, their tools – all of it was new, exciting, and fascinating. Yusei didn’t think the bright colors were like the danger indications of poisonous animals, but more like the bright feathers of the birds. After all, it was not the people themselves who were dangerous, but rather the strange tools they carried with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Big, thin tools that gleamed like their water vessels and sliced through plantlife like it was only air. Long tools they propped against their shoulders – these tools were so loud it put thunder to shame, and the tongues of fire they made gave way to magic that tore their targets apart. Every member of the tribe was terrified of those tools, and just hearing one from a distance was enough to keep the rest of the tribe well away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what kept Yusei so close to such dangers was the apparent chief of the foreigners – a tall, pale man dressed in even paler clothing. He had golden hair and violet eyes so piercing Yusei believed they were bestowed by the eagles. This pale man walked with purpose and authority, and every other foreigner stilled when he spoke to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusei was the son of the chief – it was his duty to help his people, and what better way than to investigate these foreigners and make peace? He had to try.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>